


Personal Deception

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, reconciliation fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anything- or anyone- could plant a seed of doubt in Starscream's processors, it was those few simple words from Skyfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



> I finally saw the G1 episodes that introduced Skyfire and flailed and found out one of my friends/rp partners loves non-post-war Skyfire/Starscream SO THIS HAPPENED~

There wasn't much that gave Starscream any pleasure anymore.

Autobots could still spark a thrill in him, that rush of heightened awareness as battle was joined. Using his honed abilities and superior firepower reconnected him with a much older sense of purpose, of fulfilling his function.

Because that was what he was now. A warrior. And he'd been _proud_ of that fact until Skyfire had said that with such _sorrow._

When Starscream was fighting, scheming or bickering, it was much easier to forget how quickly Skyfire had become disappointed, disillusioned, and then left him. Again. This time by _choice_. That ache was renewed each time he saw Skyfire assisting the Autobots and humans, starting a slow burn in his spark that refused to dissipate.

Starscream had been happy- or, at least, learned how to be happy once the war started. His scientific knowledge had been extremely useful in successfully eliminating competition above him. He had made himself indispensable to the Decepticon leader, his quick thinking and sly wits earning him a place at Megatron's side. Even though he had yet to topple Megatron's authority, he knew the day would come. Everyone eventually fell before his ambition, and over the centuries Starscream had, in some ways, learned how to be patient. Wait, watch, analyze, and then destroy.

But now? Just a few words had shaken him to the core, had painted everything he'd worked so hard for in a strangely unappealing light. His accomplishments felt like a betrayal, his earned status meaningless.

He was _questioning_ himself, and he didn't like that at all.

Now, the arguments with Megatron sounded flat and pointless. Thundercracker's chiding on loyalty and bravery and finesse and _blah blah_ irritated him in a way it hadn't before. There appeared to be no end to the battles with their enemies, and that fact held no excitement for him as it used to.

Nothing held pleasure for Starscream anymore, which was how he found himself flying alone, his 'Con translocator destroyed as he flew toward the tiny blip on his radar. As explorers, he and Skyfire had installed their own modified translocators so they could find each other if separated; it had been either blocked or destroyed when Skyfire had crashed on Earth, but since the Autobots had found him, it had begun working again. Starscream didn't know if Skyfire had specifically repaired it or if one of the 'Bots had unwittingly repaired it themselves- all he cared about was he had been able to locate Skyfire ever since.

That information had been on a strictly need-to-know basis, and Starscream was excellent at keeping secrets that benefited him.

Skyfire never bunked with the other Autobots, which led Starscream to believe his former theory was correct. Skyfire knew his translocator was functional and wouldn't put his new 'friends' in danger. Softspark.

Starscream winced as he landed by the large abandoned airfield, silently admonishing himself. He shouldn't be so critical of an attribute he was hoping Skyfire would extend to him. He walked down the middle of the cracked pavement, guns powered down and obviously not in use as he scanned the area.

"Identify yourself: Autobot or Decepticon?"

Starscream froze, hunching at the crackling voice over the loudspeaker. He recognized Skyfire's gentle lilt, distorted as the sound was. "I... I'm not sure," he answered snappishly. "Right now I feel like neither."

A hanger door opened to his right and he turned, warily watching the gigantic frame of his former partner walk out to meet him. Slag, how could he always forget how massive Skyfire was? Every time? His thrown shadow was three times Starscream's height. His optics narrowed as Skyfire stopped before him, bending as a curtsey.

"If your words are true, then you are welcome here," Skyfire replied quietly. A pale hand extended, a simple offering that physically symbolized a final choice.

All those years of strife and struggle, of hardship and pain and grief- Could he throw them away, with one gesture?

Starscream ex-vented shakily as he gripped the strong hand with both of his. "You were right," he said bitterly, his dentae gritted. "You were right about-,"

"Come inside, Starscream." Skyfire's optics were open and warm, painfully free of either pity or hate. "I have missed you more than I can express, and I would hate to waste our time with- with things that don't matter anymore."

Starscream's intake whistled as he drew in air sharply, then sighed as a small smile stole across his face.


End file.
